


The ties that bind

by chaotic4life



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life





	The ties that bind

"Oliver?"

"In here!" came the call from somewhere down the hallway, probably the office, while he was already busy shucking off his sneakers and dropping his jacket.

"Clark?" Oliver called again, "Get in here!" his voice sounding distressed.

Clark decided upon entering the office that the sight was unusual, yet not unwelcome.  
Oliver, fury shining brightly in his eyes, was tightly roped to his chair, barely able to move his feet to swivel around towards Clark.

Clark let his eyes trail slowly across the scene, taking in his bound boyfriend, trying to analyze the situation. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to laugh yet or if he was expected to panic.

"Do I want to know what happened?” he smirked, folding his arms across his chest and observing with amusement how Oliver was trying to clamor free from his restrains, annoyance radiating off him in waves as he muttered quietly, very obviously pissed off.

"Impulse! I swear I'll strangle that little son," he huffed, interrupted by a sudden swoosh of air "of a bitch."

"Clark?" he moaned, all anger forgotten in the light of Clark suddenly kneeling in front of him. Very naked Clark to be exact, was kneeling in front of his chair and he couldn't move or touch or … Oliver let out an exasperate whine in frustration, needing to get closer to touch and taste and devour.

Clark just set on his heels, eyes darkening in want as he was drinking in the blond man in front of him, pupils blown dark and pulse quickened. It was breathtaking to see all the usual energy centered and bound. All aggravation wiped from those beautiful brown eyes, replaced with a deep, all consuming want for him.

Clark was fully hard, cock straining in pure and unadulterated need, but this was too good to pass up. He wanted to savor the moment, show Oliver how much pleasure the blond always gave him. Just letting his index finger run slowly down his cheek already brought out a moan. "So desperate," he whispered, reveling in the shiver traveling through his lover. Clark leaned forward against the blonds' legs, catching a wanton gasp with his mouth as he let his lips meet Oliver's soft mouth. Oliver slipped his leg between Clark's, trying to share some of the pleasure he was given, but unable to do much more.

Clark groaned and unceremoniously pulled open the button on Oliver's jeans, hindered by rope tightly holding Oliver around the waist.

"Please," Oliver begged, his body on fire with expectation. "nghh …" he cried out, his head dropping back, eyes closed. His diamond hard cock engulfed in Clark's warm, soft and moist cavern was heavenly. Oliver wanted to push and conquer, but he was unable to move even an inch. Clark let his tongue slide in the slit, sucking off the precome like a piece of pie and making all those small noises in the back of his throat that drove Oliver crazy. Clark's hands were gripping his thighs, still covered in denim, the pressure just the right side of painful, only fueling the heat cursing through his body. All his senses were channeled on Clark's mouth and his tongue running down every vain and ridge of his erection. His arms were straining against the robe in a vain effort to get free and let his fingers sink into the soft curls between his legs.

Oliver knew it was useless to fight against the pending orgasm, slowly burning its way through his spine, filling his balls to the max, but he tried nonetheless. Clark was working with vigor, his cheeks hollow as he slurped and sucked, trying to get Oliver off with every trick he ever picked up. Oliver felt helpless as he rode the wave of feelings, drowning in the sounds and sensations of Clark's talented tongue. With a last ditch effort he tried to prolong the experience, but was unable to hold back any longer. The orgasm was slowly building from the bottom of his spine, quickly gaining momentum as his whole body tightened and then all the taut muscles released in a painful second, sweeping through his body like a tidal wave and spilling his whole desire out in spurts through his cock, where Clark was swallowing greedily.

All Oliver was left with, was a deep groan and a feeling of utter relaxation.  
"So Impulse, maybe I need to invite him more often." He chuckled tiredly.


End file.
